1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to implantable access devices for intravenous delivery and/or withdrawal of fluids. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an implantable access device having a septum which can be moved to a high profile position to assist medical personnel in locating the septum.
2. Background of Related Art
Implantable access devices for intravenous fluid delivery and/or withdrawal are well known in the medical arts. Typically, such devices are implanted under the skin to allow for intermittent access to a selected vascular structure, such as an artery or vein. These devices are most commonly used in patients who require repeated injections on a daily basis and/or require repeated injections with large diameter needles, such as during hemodialysis procedures where relatively large needles and/or catheters in the range of 14 gauge or higher are required.
One problem associated with such access devices is that once the access device has been surgically implanted beneath the skin, the septum or pierceable membrane of the access device through which the injection occurs, is not visible. Thus, it may require one or more attempts by medical personnel to locate the septum of the access device.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists in the medical arts for an access device which includes a septum which can be easily identified by medical personnel prior to a medical procedure.